if ur a liar who is everyone
by mar2000
Summary: rachel is back and quinn and rory are becoming more than friends
1. i love u but u lied

Glee fan fiction

Liar

Hi guys this my first story and it occurs after Rachel left lima Ohio and Finn is getting ready to go to the army Kurt and blain are trying to convince him to stay and Rachel is becoming a star in Nyada but she can't stop thinking about Finn going to the army plus harmony getting In her way and Quinn went to Yale but she still checks on Finn and Rachel and the rest Mercedes ended her contract and she is back to lima and mike will wait a year until Tina graduates Santana will Wait till Brittney finishes school puck gets a really big job in lima and Rory stays after having a relationship with Quinn after she is fired from Yale.

Rachel went to Lima when she was in the car she saw William McKinley High School then she said inside of her "I left it as it is it's like nothing had changed" then she saw the glee club performing a number in the choir room then she told her dad to stop till she goes to see them so he stopped she walked in the hall like nothing had changed when she arrived to the choir room they were performing wild ones and it was really hard dance the glee club had many new members seems like he grew older but he still looks the healthy and his hair gel when they finished the performance they saw Rachel they ran to hug her with all happiness and joy then she went home she found a homecoming party from all the glee club seniors except Finns she was so happy seeing them again but she was sad she didn't see Finn her only love and heart suddenly when they were standing next to each other Finn came out of them and he ran into Rachel's arms they kissed and then Rachel said "I thought you went to the army" "I had to tell you something that I am far away so you don't come" then they completed there kiss


	2. liar

I love u but u lied

When she finished her kiss with Finn she went to see the rest of her friends Kurt then Santana then Mercedes then mike then puck then the last one with a big hug Quinn they sat till 1 a clock in the morning Kurt Finn and blain and Rachel and Quinn were the only people who stayed Rachel started thinking that she should be mad of Finn cuz he lied to her then suddenly Rachel got up and took the microphone and started singing I'm not calling you a liar to Finn when she finished she told Finn "remember when we broke up before me going to new York and u lied to me , now I will have to break up with you u get out Finn now" then suddenly Kurt said " what the hell are u saying Rachel" " he knows how do I feel about lying I won't be tortured for my rest of my life cuz he didn't go where ever he is going " Finn slammed the door and got out then Rachel went to her room crying blain ran after Finn and Kurt and Quinn went after Rachel " I had to do that our long distant relationship won't work and he lied to me" "I'll go get her water" said Quinn


	3. the start of the lie

U swore u will never lie

When Quinn went to the kitchen she saw Finn fighting with Blaine his face was so red he was so angry Quinn ran to calm down Finn the cup of water fell on the ground and it broke it wounded Quinn's leg Kurt said "what was that" "I don't know" Rachel replied then the two ran they found blood on the ground they looked at each other they ran saying Quinn's name Rachel and Kurt opened the door Quinn standing blain and Finn was shouting the two ran to Quinn "Quinn are u ok" said Kurt "I'm ok" she replied "did he hurt u" Rachel asked "no he didn't" Quinn said Kurt asked blain if he is ok and blain he is then Rachel bursts into Finns face he got mad and then he slapped her he ran to his house and Quinn, Kurt and blain were watching she began crying then all of them went to calm her down Kurt and blain went to their homes and Quinn slept over when Rachel woke up she found Quinn next to her in the bed she open the door she found flowers and a card I am sorry it said it was from Finn she slammed the door she made a fire in the garden and she burned the flowers and then Kurt said "u deserve it" then he went Rachel turned Finns life hell…..

To be continued


	4. im on the edge with u

I'm on the edge with u

In the morning

Kurt knocked on Rachel's door she was still sleeping she woke up went to open the door Kurt wasn't alone blain was with him they had their Nyada letters they sat on the sofa Kurt was ready to open his letter first he went to a corner then opened it and said "I wasn't excepting that, I got in" they were so happy it was time to blain to open the letter he went to a corner and he opened it and ...

To be continued

On the next chapter

In 7-29-2012


	5. It goes on and on and on

It goes on and on and on

Blain opened the letter and he got accepted he looked at Rachel and Kurt and said "I got in" they were so happy then Kurt told Rachel that Finn has girlfriend called Alison. Rachel was shocked she didn't think would leave her and go to another that fast but she had to move on and have revenge but for her revenge wasn't gonna be that easy first thing Rachel did was she burned Finns room second she threw Alison in the pool third and last Alison and Finn were making out on the bridge Rachel came and pushed the two in to the water then she said "Alison, you know why I left him I caught him cheating on me with a guy"

Next chapter

Here I go again NYADA

On the 10th of august


	6. new

New character

**Sasha Pieterse as kanzy **

**Sara Jessica parker as aria**

**Kanzy Lopez the cousin of Santana she is a successful singer she got in nyada after finishing high school in New York **

**Aria is new coach in nyada **


	7. letters from rachel

Dear Finn

By u get this letter I will be on my way to New York with Kurt and Blain I will try to have a new life without you and sorry for what I did I really tried with Alison but it was already too late she replaced you I regret the day I left you and went to New York I wish I should go back in time and just stopped for a minute and didn't get into the train…..

Best Wishes and Best Luck

You're Ex-Girlfriend

Rachel Berry


	8. letters from finn

Dear My Heart Rachel

I wanted to tell you that I got accepted in a collage in New York it's a really unique collage I will tell you when we meet each other I'm sure your gonna be surprised my train is after tomorrow by you read this your gonna be in the train meet me at the nationals stage the place when we kissed after tomorrow at 1 pm I m really hoping to see you …

Wish You Talent Wish You Happiness

You're Ex-Boyfriend

Finn Hudson


	9. Here I go again

Here I go again

Nyada

Rachel was in the train with Kurt and blain on their way to New York to complete their dreams in nyada Rachel found a letter from Finn in her backpack at the same time Finn found a letter from Rachel in his mailbox it was shocking for the two "Rachel wat happened "said Kurt suddenly Rachel fainted

An hour later

"I can't believe Finn got accepted in a collage in New York" Rachel said "he didn't tell me" said Kurt


End file.
